The Diary
by Valentinesdaymassacre
Summary: Well I started to write this a while back, It isn't amazing or anything but it's not horrible either. It's one of the only stories that I've actually kept at and stuff sooo I hope you enjoy it? It's based off an amazing book.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Book.

A rush and a scream, I giggled gently at the television screen, the blue light from the horror movie, which was playing seemed to give the room a rather soft glow. I smiled as I wiped the chocolate milk from my mug, my eyes glued to the screen. I stared as I listened to the screaming and the horrid squishy noises of torture from the film. I continued to watch the repetitive gore, which only kept occurring again and again, when Peyton tapped my shoulder.

"Christy, C'mon I wanna go to the book store. NOW." She hissed, shaking my shoulder a bit as she pushed me off the couch and onto the floor. I groaned in agony and rolled my eyes. _Oh joy, BOOKS! _I had always been one to enjoy movies much more than literature, unless I was the one writing it. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on. Along with some random pair of plastic pink flip-flops. I gulped my pride as I slid into the passenger's side of the Tiny black car. I groaned once more as I rolled my eyes and lay the seat back, her driving off without me attaching my seat belt. I propped my feet up on the dashboard pouting out the window a little. I was halfway conscious when we arrived to the dark and abandoned looking shop. I got out of the car, slowly but surely. Peyton was gone in a flash. All that was heard was the dinging of the bell-which the door to the shop had been fashioned to. I sighed as I followed my roommate in a hastened pace. The bookstore was huge looking from the inside, but outside it looked tiny. This fact surprised me a little, But I walked through it like usual until I found Peyton slumped over a book sitting on the ground reading it intently. I shrugged and looked around on a shelf near her and scanned through the books, picking one out and thumbing through it.

"Peyton, what is this place and how'd you find it? All the books are dark poetry or gore and death shit." I glanced through the pages of the book, which I had picked, skimming quickly. Peyton never answered me when I looked in her general direction she was gone. I gently shelved the book, walking around once more with my hands in my pockets. This place was very dark and dimly lit, which made it even creepier than it already was. _I can see why PEYTON comes here…_I thought. I giggled a bit to myself as I turned a corner, gently scanning through gory poetry and picture books of massacres. Then one certain book caught my eye, it was a book with no wording on the slender spine of it. The Book was soft and velvet covered, it smelled of sweet incense. _How strange…_ I scanned over the book with my index finger, stroking the spine as I removed it from the oak shelf and held it in my tiny hands. I turned it over and looked at it, studying it contently. I suddenly realized that the book had a lock on it, a gigantic spider like lock. _How strange…_ I thought. _Why put a lock on a book? What was in this thing… and who wanted Too keep whom out? Perhaps it's to keep something in…_Thoughts continued to torture me. I began to get dizzy I always got dizzy headaches from thinking too hard. All I knew was that I desperately wanted this book. I quickly scanned it over for a price tag, but I found to my own disbelief that it was 80 dollars. I quickly ripped the price tag from the back cover of the book, scraping off the sticky paper which was still left on it as best as I could… I then shoved the book into my bag as I looked around for cameras, there were none. To my own surprise, this shop had almost no security at all. Then and there on my knees, was when I felt a tap on my shoulder? I jolted up to my feet and spun around to see who the hell had startled me, as usual it was Peyton. She was standing there with a Boy who looked to be a bit older than she or I. He was wearing all black, and had luscious long black hair with red streaks… He smiled at me, His crimson eyes illuminating his pale and blemish-free face. I swear I almost shit myself. I smiled at him, a bit nervously. Which was rather strange… considering the fact that I hardly ever get nervous, unless I'm speaking publicly. That's just one thing I had Peyton for I guess. Peyton was my best friend and my roommate, for about 4 years. We understood and told each other everything. She's always been prettier than me though. With her long black hair and brilliant sea-green eyes. Her petite figure made me feel like a cow part of the time. But she ate like a horse when I hardly ate at all… Despite our different appearances I knew I'd always love her more than anything. I then shook myself from my daze when I heard Peyton mutter,

"Christy, this is Primus. He's the owner of this shop and one of my very good friends." Peyton said, chuckling a bit. I gave her a practice smile, which still seemed to tell her that I was nervous. He hadn't said anything, and his expression was changing into a soulful and fiendish glare. But the smile remained on his face, showing his sparkly pearly-whites. This form of his smile sent a few chills up my spine and made my hair want to erect itself and then fall off of my body completely. I bit my lower lip. The knowing of the book being in my backpack was starting to add to the guilt in my soul a bit. I made a faint whimper as I managed another smile and a nod to Primus. He smiled more intense and nodded, muttering a

"Hello there Christy, how're you my friend?" I shook my head and nodded, indicating that I was fine without the need of talking. I didn't want to talk to him, he frightened me allot. I didn't understand though, I was almost certain that he saw me take the book. It was just a feeling. I mean hell I was after all slumped over the backpack when he walked up. Right? Maybe he was just watching me the whole time, and took pictures or something… and later will call the cops. My head started to hurt again. I think Peyton could tell I was rather stressed; after all…I hated meeting new people or getting acquainted with any breathing thing that wasn't an animal.

"Okay, well Primus…Now that you two have gotten to know each-other SO very well, I think it's best that we take our leave." Peyton smiled at him, thanking him for her purchases, which she would so deeply enjoy when we got home… And I walked out of that bookstore with a straight face. Well a straight as possible face, I do mean.

Later that night, it seemed like all of time had just come to a halt. I was in my darkened bedroom staring at the crimson wonder before me in pure skeptical thought.

"How the hell are you supposed to open this damn thing?"

I wondered aloud as I gently ran my fingertips over the red gem, which the spider of the lock had held. The spider was a beautiful Onyx one with emerald green eyes; perhaps the red stone was a ruby. Maybe this is why its price was so high. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the tip of my finger as I had pressed onto the red crystal. I saw a blood rushing out from beneath the hurting flesh. I bit my lower lip as I felt my hand set aflame with the touching of this gem. It hurt so much I started to scream and cry. Peyton had burst through my bedroom door and rushed to my side… By now, my vision was becoming quite blurry. This Book was sucking the bloody life from me! Literally! Peyton yanked the book from my hand, the skin on my finger tearing as she did so. I didn't mind. I was still sobbing as I gathered myself, staring at the book as the blood ran through the onyx spider, illuminating it with a faint red light. Peyton wrapped her arms around me and kept a stern eye on the book as well. The book began to shake, the eyes of the spider glowing now as the light subsided to the gems. It stopped it's trembling as it lay there on the floor. The once lifeless piece of literature was no longer moving. I slid over to it, Peyton following me as we gazed at it together. I reached my hand towards the book, extremely hesitant as I found myself able to open it. With it giving me no violent reaction, I picked it up and skimmed through it slowly…nothing was written on its pages. Now I was extremely confused.

"What the hell? It's got nothing in it!" Peyton hissed as if she wanted it to have some sort of valuable information from the literature. Apparently, since she didn't ask… she had known that I'd taken the book from the shop as well as Primus did because if Peyton knew, it had to be obvious…though she has a certain eye for detail, which cannot be explained. I quickly scrambled to my feet as I hurried over to my dresser, searching desperately for a writing utensil. I found a small hello-batty pen in an old jewelry box of mine, and quickly returned myself over to the book of certain death. I leaned over the book and began to write a simple "Hello?" I sat up and stared down at the book for a moment of blank un-active response. After a few minutes, right when Peyton was about to walk away from the whole stupid situation…The word that I had scribbled seemed to melt away and fade into the pages of the book, Almost like a sponge soaks up water. Then I saw in response, another word pop up in its place in a handwriting, which was far from my own…

It said "Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Peyton's Disappearance.

"Well what the hell do you make of it, Peyton?" I murmured as I paced the floor to the den. Peyton always had the absolute best advice for stuff like this. She always knew exactly what to do. She looked down in a slumped way as she lay there on the couch…I think she was as confused as I was, really.

"Well, We keep the damn thing first of all…Then Tomorrow we can take it back to Primus and see what this is all about. For now, just leave it locked in your room. I'd rather not have my best friend completely embalmed in her fucking sleep." Peyton said as she stood up…

"Yeah, I guess that 'IS,' the best plan, eh? Where Do I sleep…Out here or in your room?" I questioned as I assumed my own answer in my head…

"We 'BOTH,' Sleep out here. That book thing just sort-'v creped me out really…so yeah, I'll go to my room and get some pillows. Kay?" And with that… Peyton walked from the room and left me there in the dark. I sat down on the couch and began to twiddle with my fingers. My mind was racing as I glanced at my hand where the book had previously "bitten," me. It still ached a little, considering that it was sort of still bleeding. Of course, that's only to be expected from something that nearly tore off your finger…right?

Peyton re-entered the room and flopped some pillows down onto the couch next to me. And a blanket or two as well. She sat onto of them all and grabbed my hand…scanning over my wound as I was doing oh so previously, She seemed fascinated by it. She stared at it for over two minutes…Perhaps thinking of a way to bandage it, we had no band-aids. She then smiled as she hopped up…I could see on her face that she had an idea of what to do. She drug me into the kitchen and looked around. Grabbing a paper towel and a rubber band wrapping the paper towel … well a thin strip of it, around my finger. Covering as much of it as possible, she then took the rubber band and gently wrapped it over the paper towel to hold it in place.

"First thing tomorrow… I promise we'll go see what's up with this book thing. Primus is going to pay BIG time. Then again, … knowing that you stole the damn thing…He might not be too happy with our complaint."

The Next morning…everything was blurry. I could barely see anything that wasn't blurred. I was confused as to where I was because the world around me was moving extremely fast. I then felt something which was wrapped around me… Not tightly but it was there. Holding me there, holding my head up too. I heard Peyton's voice in the background…She sounded far away. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks they were nice and cold on my hot face. Not only could I feel the world spinning… But my body felt as if it were on fire. Soon after those few agonizing moments of drunkenness, the second time I awoke and I was perfectly fine. I blinked as I sat up, then catching a drift of a sudden reel as my head throbbed with the movement. I looked around and saw that the door to Peyton's car was open…but I was missing a Peyton. The book was in her seat; the spider's eyes seemed to glare at me. I looked straight in front of me to find that we were at the bookshop. I found Peyton at the door, bashing it down. Or at least, attempting to. I grabbed the handle to the door…but fell backwards into my seat with sudden weakness. Peyton was cussing at the shop now, as she turned her body quickly and walked back to the car. She grabbed the book from her seat and flung it into the back. She looked to find me lying there like a vegetable, and her eyes grew rather worried. She promptly took her seat in the driver's side and sped up back towards the apartment rather hastily.

"Primus is gone. He moved shop somewhere. My guess is that he wanted and waited for someone to steal that cursed fucking thing. Now you're sick from it… probably taken on the curse. Or trying to fight off massive blood loss. But if the blood thing was the case…you wouldn't have been conscious last night." Peyton's voice was filled with dread as she sped up even faster… it seemed like her foot was made of iron. The only thing I could do was pray to GOD she wouldn't hit a pedestrian as I held on for dear life myself.

Peyton slowed down as she turned a corner, it was beginning to get dark out and I'd been passing out in the car occasionally so I really had no clue as to what hour it was. She finally turned into a place after what seemed to be an eternity. The building that stood before us looked abandoned and broken-down. _Why did she bring me here? _I thought to myself. But then again…it "IS," Peyton, right? She got out of the car and walked over to my side of the vehicle, opening the door and pulling me out onto her back.

"Hold on as best as you can Christy…I'm getting you some help." I groaned in pain…my stomach was churning more than a milkmaid's butter maker thing. I Desperately tried to hold down my food as she piggybacked me into the building after breaking down a door. The whole time that Peyton was kidnapping me into this abandoned building, I could swear that someone was watching…or following us. I flopped my head over her shoulder and laid it there lazily… trying to shake the feeling as best as possible. Then she brought me to a broken looking twin bed or so it felt, and laid me down upon it. Everything was a bit blurry now, it had come back my body felt as if it was floating and my neck, as if I had no spine. I felt cold sweat dripping down my forehead, but it was so cold I could barely stand it. Suddenly a man, who could have been a boy in his teenage year's… appeared over me. I could barely make out his features, all I saw were red eyes…and black hair, a blurry face. Then all went black before me.

I awoke a while later to find that I felt amazingly okay now. When I sat up even, too. But everything felt fine…except for a sharp stinging like bruise that was on my neck. I winced in pain as I looked around the room… touching a gentle hand to my neck. The skin was whelped in a sort of pattern, or so it felt like. I blinked as I ran my hand over it…gently trying to make out what it looked like. Then I remembered my phone. I took the cellular device from my pocket and aimed the screen at my neck, quickly snapping a photo then turning it back to face me. I had a fucking tattoo. My mouth dropped as I stared at the picture. It was some weird sort of diamond looking pattern, Kind 'v' oriental looking at that. I blinked as I stared in awe. Why did I have a tattoo? Why did I suddenly feel okay? This was all so damn confusing…First the bite from the book and now, a bloody random ass tattoo. I sighed as I ran my hand over it once more after putting away my phone. Suddenly I felt a strange presence…someone looming over me almost. I closed my eyes and grabbed the pillow from the bed, holding it close to me as I slunk over closer to the corner of the wall. The presence grew even stronger as I heard footsteps of some sort overhead. I looked up to see stairways… and walkways… suspended and connected to one another. I looked around through the warm and red glowing room and spotted a staircase in the corner of the gigantic room. I stood up, shaking a little as I clung the to the pillow in my arms…racing towards the staircase when suddenly, I tripped. I thought I was going to hit the ground pretty hard, considering how fast I'd been running and all…But instead I felt two gentle arms catch me. I looked up to the being that held me there, suspended in the air. It was the boy I'd seen before… except now I could actually see him. And now that I actually get a good look at him, he was fucking gorgeous. Amazing ruby red eyes and long black hair, which had a gentle wave to it… His skin was perfect and blemish-free. Initially, this guy made me want to cum my fucking pants.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked as he held me up. I melted when I caught a glimpse of his eyes…I just couldn't look away from him. He was too beautiful a creature just to look away. I blinked myself from my fantasies and quickly stood up on my own… holding the pillow still close to my chest as possible. I felt the sudden heat wave of emotion over flow me as I continued to stare at him. And from the looks of his silent giggling, I was apparently blushing.

"Just Dandy…" I mumbled with a pout on my face. I was sort of shocked that I didn't run away from him, really. Then I looked around the room again… glancing at the staircase. Wondering if I should make a run for it or stay and talk to the 'beautiful one.' I looked him up and down carefully, as if I was questioning his character. He seemed to blush, as I looked him over, it was really very cute. He was wearing black high-top converse, Plaid shorts which had a mix of red and black between the lines of them…and a black hooded shirt with quarter length sleeves.

"You, You were with me earlier when I was still with Peyton. Where is she? Tell me now!" With that demand he seemed to grimace as he looked up towards the stairs and such…

"Peyton, Peyton, Peyton, why is everything always about her? Jesus. She's off to eat. She didn't think you'd wake up this quickly. But I told her that after the tattoo was put there and sealed off-"

"Did YOU do this?" I ran a ginger like hand over my still whelped neck. The Boy smiled, revealing pearly white fangs as he did so…

"Yes Miss, I did."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I stared at the boy before me in gentle awe and slight anger, but mostly, in confusion.

"Why the fuck did you put this damn thing on my neck, what's your name!"

I demanded. He casually looked me up and down as he slouched forwards, smiling down at me as if he were at greater power than I. Hell,;I was the one holding a PERFECTLY good weapon, correct? If you count pillows as weapons, I know I do... They hurt enough to be weapons.

"Well! What do you have to say for yourself?" I demanded once more, becoming oh so irate. He only began to giggle, rather insanely at that. I blinked as my anger subsided…staring at him with a raised brow.

"The name is Vincent, and I did that to save you. PLUS, it brings out your lovely round little Ten-year old looking face." He said with another demented giggle as he cupped my chin. I scowled at him and pulled away. I turned my back to him and took a step forwards…I could hear him stepping up behind me as I did. I then turned and began to run towards the staircase, which I had previously, had my eye on…I turned around to hear no footsteps. I looked all around me, the boy was gone. I blinked as I said his name to myself in a silent whisper of the lips…

"Vincent…eh?" suddenly as I turned once more to face the stairs, Vincent had me in his arms again. He then picked me up from the ground and walked me over to the twin bed and plopped me down on it. I just sat there, rather dumb struck. I looked up at him with a sort of pout; he only smiled down at me.

"You have to stay put. Boss told me to keep you right here on the first floor. If you get up those stairs, there'll be trouble. " I only tilted my head and blinked my big crystal eyes at him. He was still smiling, like always. His eyes really were a beautiful shade of Crimson. So I lay there for about two grueling hours of boredom…staring up at the people overhead that walked on the staircases. What was this place anyways, some sort of weird cult? I closed my eyes as I lay there on the lumpy mattress, for a random twin bed…the thing was pretty damn comfortable. If it weren't for the gnawing stomach that kept making angry noises, I would have fallen asleep.

"Vincent?" I weakly muttered, half asleep.

"Yes Miss?" he answered …

"What did Peyton go to eat, exactly?" I sat up … looking at him with a solemn face…my expression almost pleading him for the truth. He sighed gently as he averted his gaze to his lap, taking a seat at the foot of the bed and staring back at me with his amazing face.

"Human Blood." He whispered. I blinked, my eyes were heavy. He could tell I was tired.

"But, why would she hide this from me?" I wondered aloud…hushing my tone as I muttered the end of my question. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, my eyes shifting to look at him as he did so…

"She couldn't. We all here are vampires…we're an organization, which was sworn to secrecy. If she told you by her own free will then she would have been put to death, You also." I blinked in absolute confusion.

"Then why do I get to know now? Why the tattoo? Why the cult? And WHYYY me?" His expression grew even more serious as he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Because, you're the keeper of the book."

I stared at him in absolute confusion for about the next five minutes, Peyton came suddenly smashing through a wall …grabbing all the attention from Vincent and me. She then sprinted over to me, grabbing Vincent by the collar to my surprise after hugging me and throwing him through a window, glass went everywhere Peyton was apparently pissed.

"VINCENT, WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T YOU FED HER?" Peyton screamed as she threw him ever so elegantly. Vincent imminently got up and hopped through the window, brushing himself clean of any glass that got onto his clothing.

"I didn't think about it and I couldn't just LEAVE her here alone. You know what the others would have done to her!" he retorted. Peyton rolled her eyes, still scowling. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed out her wallet, which was plastered with skulls of all sorts, which was attached to a chain from her back pocket. She pulled out a ten and threw it at him.

"Go get her a burger or something-…" she then reached into her pocket and threw a twenty at him.

"And get me some damn vodka while you're at it. Don't skimp out on the change. I want ALL of it." She demanded. Vincent scowled as he stared at Peyton for a moment, picking up the money…then averting his gaze to me with a smile.

"Only for Miss little Yuki." He smiled as he flash-stepped away into nothing but a blur. Peyton scoffed, muttering to herself…

"Yuki my ass…" Peyton then looked at me…walking to me and hugging me. I hugged her back tightly, her taking a seat at the foot of the bed where Vincent had been originally. I blinked as I tilted my head to look at her.

"What's a 'Yuki?'" I asked her, She smiled at me with a slight chuckle.

"It means 'Tender princess,' in Japanese. Vinny speaks about 5 different languages and gives us all crazy ass nicknames. But Honey, you may be tender and kind…but you sure as hell aren't a princess. Not on my watch at least." Peyton ran her hand back through her jet-black hair…yawning a bit as she blinked heavily. I looked back up at the ceiling, towards the staircases and sighed.

"What's up there? Why am I here … why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, slight worry in my voice…Peyton's expression grew rather sad as she turned her head to face me. She brought her body further onto the bed to sit Indian style and face me.

"I didn't want you to die. But Christy, that book that you found? It was cursed. Primus was a secret agent who was working for the lycans who we're currently fighting off. Remember how I'd come home to the apartment with random ass gashes?" I looked down towards my lap…remembering all the things that she'd spoken of and explained. All the lies she'd been putting me through…but only to protect me from danger because I was her friend. As she further explained, I began to realize basically that the book I had stolen from Primus's shop was cursed. Peyton was ordered to search for this book and she had been for a long time. She rambled on about how it was important in a lot of ways… But that if the lycans found the book with the key, which apparently I am, that the vampire race would be doomed. So In order for the vampire race to remain safe, I'd have to be relocated to a mansion so that I could be presented to the head vampire. Also that Vincent had to tattoo my neck and seal off the curse so that I could live. In order for me to live, I'd need to teach more about this…study that book, and get into magic apparently.


End file.
